


Kingdom by the Sea

by Valfierno



Category: Black Sails, Holes (2003), Holes - Louis Sachar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valfierno/pseuds/Valfierno
Summary: The most feared outlaw in all the West tells the tale of the greatest villain of the New World.





	Kingdom by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackviolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackviolets/gifts).



        Katherine had to give Mrs. Miller credit for her persistence, but try as she might, she was never going to get Kate’s coveted recipe for spiced peaches out of her, not even when she’d offered to send Linda to school with a piping hot molasses cake the first Monday of every month for a year. It came as no surprise when an eager Mrs. Miller accosted her yet again at the church picnic.

        “It’s been in my family for almost two centuries, Mrs. Miller,” Katherine laughed. It’s been modified every few decades or so to suit the tastes of the times, but it retained the spirit of the recipe created by her forefathers when they were in Georgia. “You could ask me a hundred times, but you will never get it out of me.”  
  
        Besides, if Mrs. Miller, known to be indiscreet, bless her heart, got her hands on it, so would half the town, and she’d have no reason to ask S—well, she wasn’t going to think about that right now. She’d think about him—that—later. She excused herself from the church picnic and returned to her teacherage.

* * *

 

        He took the proffered wooden spoon from his lover’s hand and tasted the slice of peach, still warm from the pot. It filled his mouth with sweet nectar, and he could taste the dark rum, ginger, nutmeg, and other spices. They would have to dry most of the peaches for the colder seasons, but he preferred them like this, and relished the thought of them cooking peaches like this every subsequent year.

        They had a future together, he’d realized.

        “Wherever did you learn to cook, Thomas?” James inquired. “These peaches are magnificent.”

        “When I first arrived at the plantation, I was weak from my stay at Bedlam, and before, I was a soft nobleman who’d never experienced hard labor,” Thomas said, self-deprecatingly.

        James’ face fell, but saw that Thomas was smiling at him.

        “They put me to work in the kitchen, so I’ve had plenty of practice. And now, we can purchase spices and sweet herbs.”

        James looked at Thomas fondly, and Thomas held his gaze. He then glanced over at Abigail, who smiled at them as she held her young son. She and James still had much talking to do, but they had many years to do so ahead of them.  
  
        He could get used to this life.


End file.
